


Love you, kid

by ForEdwall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter goes back in time, Platonic relationships only - Freeform, Uncle Rhodey, but not really, rated teen for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEdwall/pseuds/ForEdwall
Summary: Peter gets sent back in time to before Age of Ultron. Will he find his way back home?I wrote this when I should have been sleeping. Pure IronDad and SpiderSon fluff to help me cope with Endgame. Set between homecoming and infinity war. Probably a little (maybe a lot) out of character
Relationships: Peter Parker and James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	Love you, kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic of mine that I’m posting. I've read a lot of other people’s fan fictions, so I want to thank all the other writers for opening me up to this world. Reviews would be appreciated, if you don’t like it, please don’t be mean :)

Peter was out on patrol when he came across a suspicious looking man in an alleyway, and paused to watch him. The man pulled out a strange looking weapon, so Peter dropped down to stop him. 

“Hey man! You got a permit for that?” Peter quipped. 

The man just smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you. Bout time you showed up.” 

Peter didn’t have a chance to question the man, before he had the strange device pointed at him.   
Peter’s senses screamed for him to move, and he did, but not far enough. The beam that shot out was wide, and still hit Peter. The young vigilante was knocked out cold. 

When Peter woke up he was in the same alley, but the man was gone. Peter stood and did a once over on himself, but he felt perfectly fine.   
“Hey Karen, how are my vitals?” 

“You are perfectly healthy, Peter. But I would recommend heading to the tower to have extra tests ran. I was unable to identify the substance you were shot with.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother Mr. Stark if it’s nothing.” 

“Peter, Mr. Stark has made it quite clear in the past that you are never a bother. And I know he would want to be informed of this incident. Would you like me to contact him now?”

“No! No, Karen, I’ll just swing to the tower now.” 

There was no response from the AI, but Peter would swear that he could hear a smirk in the silence. 

Peter began swinging to the tower. He glanced around the city and felt like things looked slightly different, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

He reached the tower in just a few minutes and climbed up to the window of the common room. 

“Karen, can you ask FRIDAY to open the window please?” 

After a moment of silence, Karen responded. 

“I’m sorry Peter, but I cannot contact FRIDAY. I cannot conclude why.” 

“Something must be wrong...FRIDAY is never down. Can you get me inside?” 

The window swung open. “I was able to successfully hack into the systems.” 

“Awesome! Thanks Karen, you’re the best!”

“Thank you, Peter.” 

Peter hopped down into the room, took off his mask, and glanced around, realizing how different everything looked. He didn’t know where his school work had ended up, and the LEGO set he’d been working on. The room was spotless. 

“Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked his AI. 

“I am not sure. I am being restricted access to the cameras.” 

“Okay. Something’s definitely wrong. Can you call Mr. Stark?” 

“I have already attempted that, and it seems your number is blocked. I am trying to get around the fire-walls, but they are quite strong.” 

“What is going on...” Peter muttered to himself. 

He didn’t feel like there was any danger. Until suddenly his senses told him to “move! Move!” So he did, and an arrow went whizzing past his face. 

“Holy shit!” He cried out, dodging a second arrow. “Woah, woah, woah! Karen, have you gotten ahold of Mr. Stark yet?” Peter asked desperately. 

“Wait, you know Stark?” 

Peter vaguely recognized the voice. “Yes, I do. Who are you?” The teen asked. 

“I’m Clint Barton,” the man said stepping out of the shadows. “Now how the hell did you get in here?” Clint still had his bow pointed at Peter as he edged towards him. 

“Oh my gosh! You’re Hawkeye! Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were under house arrest?” Peter had raised his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm. 

“Under house arrest? What are you talking about, kid? Ya know what, never mind. You’re in big trouble breaking into the Avengers Tower. JARVIS? Call Stark up here.” 

“JARVIS? JARVIS got destroyed! What about FRIDAY?”

“What about Friday? Today is Wednesday. Who. Are. You.”

Before Peter could answer, Tony walked into the room. “Barton, I swear to God, if you broke another coffee pot I’m gonna lose it.” 

Peter sighed in relief. “Oh thank God! Mr. Stark! It’s so good to see you. Why isn’t FRIDAY working?” 

Tony looked at Peter with a confused look. “Who the hell are you? And how’d you get in here?” 

“Wh—Mr. Stark...it’s Peter. And Karen got me in ‘cause FRI wasn’t responding...what’s going on?” 

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about. Now get out of my tower before I call the cops.” 

“Wait! Wait, Mr. Stark, really why don’t you recognize me? Karen, can you tell what’s going on?” Peter was panicking slightly. 

The two men in the room were surprised to hear a feminine voice flow from Peter’s mask. 

“I believe I have figured out what happened, Peter. You have traveled back in time.” 

“WHAT?!” 

Tony and Clint were looking on confused. They had both pretty much concluded that this strangely dressed boy wasn’t a threat, but they didn’t exactly know what to do either. 

“Karen, I need to sit down.” Peter flopped down on the couch. Then he looked back up at the older men. “What year is it?” He asked warily. 

“It’s 2013. Why, what year do you think it is?” Clint asked. They had no idea what the time travel thing was that the ‘Karen’ was talking about. 

“Shit. I’m from 2017. Damn it. Mr. Stark is gonna kill me. Karen, what do I do?” 

“Why would I kill you?” Tony asked at the same time Karen replied “I am not sure, Peter. But I believe that this Mr. Stark could help you. Also, if you really are in 2013, Ultron has not occurred, so Dr. Banner should theoretically be here as well. I’m almost positive that the substance you were hit with is what caused this.” 

Peter sighed shakily. “Thanks, Karen. You’re the best.” 

“So you’ve said, Peter.” 

Peter cracked a grin. Then turned to Tony and Clint. By this point, the archer had lowered the weapon, but he was still a bit on guard. 

“Okay...well, this might sound kinda weird but...I’m from the future. Yay!” Peter said sarcastically making jazz hands. 

“Yeah, we got that part, kid. What I still don’t get is who you are, and why you know me? I mean, besides the obvious fact that I’m famous,” Tony replied. 

“My name is Peter Parker. And I’m Spider-Man. You recruited me last year, or I guess will recruit me in a couple years, to help you with...something. I probably shouldn’t tell you what.” 

“Spider-Man? More like Spider-Baby. How old are you?” 

“I’m 16. I’m not a baby, Mr. Stark.” Peter lightly glared at his mentor...or the man who would become his mentor. 

“16 is definitely still a baby.” 

“You only think that cause you’re so old,” Peter shot back, falling back to the way he usually interacted with Tony, now that the hero worship had worn off. 

Clint snorted, before trying to stifle his laughter. “Kid’s got spunk! I like you.” 

Tony just scoffed. “Well, we should try and figure out a way to get you back where you belong. Let’s head down to my lab.” 

Tony starts to lead the way with Clint following him, but it seemed like Peter knew where he’s going. Which, he did.

“Awesome! How’re Dum-E and U? What about Butterfingers?” 

“Uh, they’re good..how do you know about them?” Tony asked, confused as to why his future self would allow this child in his lab. If it weren’t under these circumstances he wouldn’t be letting the kid come into it. 

“Oh, whenever I come over I hang out with them. Dum-E even makes me his motor oil smoothies! And because of my healing factor I can drink it, although it tastes awful. But Dum-E loves that I drink what he makes me. You say it gives you a heart attack though. I mean, future you.” 

Tony tries to keep up with the ramblings of the teenager, and then back tracks when he realizes the kid said he could drink freaking motor oil. 

“How the hell can you drink motor oil?” 

“Like I said, cause of my fast healing. I got bit by a radioactive spider, and I got a bunch of powers.” 

“Besides the speed healing, what can you do?” 

They were almost to the lab, when Peter started listing his powers. 

“Well, I’ve got enhanced strength, speed, metabolism, and senses. My hands and feet are sticky. Also, I have a sixth sense that warns me of coming danger.” 

“Wow, that’s quite a list, kid. Now, you said your hands and feet are sticky? What does that mean?” 

Peter smirked. “It means I can do this!” Peter then jumped smoothly up to the ceiling gripping it with all fours. He then dropped his hands so he was dangling by his feet, and began walking upside down. 

“Holy shit!” Clint said, almost dropping his bow.   
Tony had only gasped, but he brought his hand up to his heart as well. 

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah. Cool. Well, we’re at the lab. Now would you please hop down from there?” 

Peter did as he was asked, but did a double flip in on the way down. He smiled widely at the sight of the shocked faces. 

Tony scanned his hand, and authorized Peter and Clint to enter. When they walked in, Peter noticed a figure working off to the side, and they turned to see who had come in. 

“OH MY GOSH!” Peter cried out realizing that it was Bruce Banner. 

“Uh, hi..” Bruce said confusedly. 

“YOURE—“ 

“Yeah, I’m the Hulk—“

“THE GREATEST SCIENTIST OF THIS GENERATION! I love your work on Gamma radiation! I’ve read all your papers! My teacher has your picture up on our wall along with all the other notable scientists! You are my absolute IDOL!” 

Bruce was stunned. It has been a long time since someone had appreciated him for him. Not the big guy. 

“Wow...thank you...” Bruce felt a little choked up. 

“Wait a minute, you understand my papers?” He asked realizing that this was a teenager and definitely should not be able to understand them, considering some of the smartest adults he knew did not. 

“Yeah, I mean, you do such a good job of explaining all of it!” 

“So you’re smart, too?” Tony broke in. 

“What? Oh, no, I mean, not really. I get good grades and everything and I designed my webs, but there’s a lot of people who are way smarter than me. I’m not even close to your’s or Dr. Banner’s level.” 

“Kid, if you can understand Brucie’s papers, then you’re definitely smart. Maybe even genius level smart.” 

Peter blushed. 

“Now what was that about webs? You didn’t mention those before.”

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot, cause they aren’t really a power. But they help me move faster and keep up with the spider vibe. Let me demonstrate.” 

Peter tapped his wrists together and his web shooters popped out of the bands on his wrists. Tony had made them so that they would be less visible and retract when he wasn’t using them. Then Peter aimed at an empty wall and shot a web, holding onto his end of it, pulling it taught.

“Woah...was not expecting that,” Clint said. 

“You made this?” Tony asked going up to examine it along with Bruce. 

“Uh yeah. I mean, it’s just a simple chemical compound.”

“Kid, most 16 year olds are not coming up with their own chemical compounds.” 

Peter blushed once again. 

Tony and Bruce continued asking Peter questions, while Clint watched. 

“Hey, Tones, JARVIS said you were down here, what’s going on?” Colonel James Rhodes said walking into the lab. 

“Hey Uncle Rhodey!” Peter said out of habit, before realizing that he wasn’t in his own time. “I mean..Rhodey...uh, Colonel Rhodes. Sorry!” 

Everyone was looking at Peter with very confused looks. They had no idea why he would call him ‘Uncle’. 

“Uhh..Tony..who is this teenager, and why did they call me uncle?”

“This is Peter Parker. And I don’t know why he called you that. Kid?” Tony said questioningly looking back at Peter. 

“Well...you kind of asked me to, Col. Rhodes. Future you I mean. It was a reflex, sorry. You bribed me with ice cream. Plus it annoys Mr. Stark.” 

“I think it’s safe to say we are all even more confused,” Clint broke in. 

“Yeah, okay, start from the beginning,” Rhodey told him. 

Pete sighed. “Okay. Well, I’m from the future. 2017 to be exact. I’m a vigilante-super-hero called Spider-Man, and while I was patrolling, a criminal hit me with some alien tech and sent me back in time. We’re trying to figure out what happened, and how I can get back.” 

Suddenly a portal started opening up in the middle of the room. Clint drew his bow, Tony called his suit, and Rhodey pulled out his gun. Peter was the only one who stayed calm. His spidey-senses weren’t going off. 

“Guys, whatever this is, it’s not dangerous. I can tell.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not taking any chances.” 

Suddenly Tony Stark and James Rhodes fell through the portal, which stayed open. And they were the ones that knew Peter. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter called out, leaping towards his mentor. 

Tony (Peter’s Tony) wrapped the boy in a hug, not even sparing a glance at the other people in the room. 

“Oh thank God, kiddo! Are you okay? You better not be hurt! Are you hurt? Please say you’re not hurt! Where are you hurt?” Tony rambled squeezing the kid tightly before pulling back to check him over frantically. 

“Mr. Stark, calm down! I’m okay! I’m okay. I’m not hurt.” 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief before pulling Peter in for another hug. 

“Don’t EVER do anything like this again, Pete. My heart can’t take it. Also, your grounded until you’re 32. You aren’t even leaving my sight until you’re a legal adult. Maybe longer.”

Peter just laughed. “Mr. Stark, I’m fine! Plus this wasn’t even my fault! The guy just hit me with his funky time machine gun.”

“Next time call me when you see something like that! Or I’ll have to program Karen to tattle on you!” 

Peter just sighed. 

“Come on, Tones, let me give my nephew a hug.” Rhodey (future Rhodey) said. 

“No! He’s mine!” Tony protested as Peter extricated himself from Tony’s grip. Peter actually had to use some of his super strength. 

“Hey, Uncle Rhodey! It’s good to see you.” The teen said leaning into the embrace from his uncle. 

“Good to see you too, squirt.” 

As soon as Rhodey let Peter go, Tony pulled the teen back into him, holding him firmly to his side. 

“How’d you guys find me?” Peter asked, now that things were slightly calmer. 

“I had FRIDAY track you to your last know location, where she said you had just disappeared, and I found some weird material that I had FRI run some tests on. It came back as an alien sediment, from the gun the guy shot you with, and then a wizard showed up in the middle of the lab, saying that he had some sort of time stone. He somehow knew you’d been sent back in time, and he was able to find you, and sent Rhodey and I here. He’s keeping the portal open for us to come back.” 

“Oh, well, that’s good. Uh, I guess I should say good bye then.” Peter turned back to the stunned figures in the room from the year 2013. 

“Thanks for all the help everyone! It was awesome to meet you Dr. Banner!” 

At this, 2017 Tony realized that Bruce was in the room. He hasn’t seen him in years. 

“Oh my God! Brucie, it’s so good to see you!” 

“Uhh, hey..Tony?” Bruce replied uncertainly. 

Tony hesitated for a moment before surging forward to give Bruce a quick hug. He knew this wasn’t the exactly his Bruce, but still. 

2017 Rhodey gave a smile and a nod to the scientist, who returned it with a small amount of confusion. 

“Well, I guess we know why the kid called you his uncle, Rhodes,” Clint spoke up. Everyone looked in the direction of the archer who was sporting a grin. “Tony’s the kid’s dad, and you two are basically brothers.” 

Both of the Tony’s’ eyebrows flew up. But for different reasons.

“I don’t have a kid,” 2013 Tony said, while 2017 Tony said “You called this Rhodey ‘uncle’, yet you still won’t call me ‘Tony’?” at the same time. 

“It’s tradition, Mr. Stark!” Peter replied with a smirk. 2017 Tony rolled his eyes before ruffling Peter’s curls. 

“It’s just because he likes me better, Tony,” Rhodey said with a teasing tone. 

“Now that’s just mean, Honey Bear! And totally untrue. I’m obviously the kid’s favorite!”

“Guys, my favorite is so obvious!” Peter paused to create anticipation, as both men looked at him eagerly. “It’s Miss Potts.” 

Tony and Rhodey groaned, and Peter grinned triumphantly. 

“Of course Pep won you over. I swear she likes you more than me nowadays.” Tony sighed dramatically. “At least it’s not Cap. I’d have to disown you.” 

Peter shuddered. “He could never be my favorite. His sex Ed PSA is forever burned in my memory.” 

Tony and Rhodey (2017) laughed, but the other four 2013 men almost choked. 

“His WHAT?” Clint asked. 

Peter grinned. “If you ever need a pick-me-up, google “Rappin’ with Cap”.” 

“Well, I know what we’re watching on movie night,” 2013 Rhodey said. 

“Okay, well, as much fun as this has been, we really do need to get the kid home. He’s got school tomorrow and all.” 

“Oh my gosh! I don’t have my homework done! Shit, May’s gonna kill me!” 

“Language, Spiderling,” Tony said in an unjoking manner while smacking the teen lightly across the head. 

“Mr. Stark, I’ve said and heard worse than that. I go to public school. And besides, just the other day I heard you say fu—“ he was cut off by a hand across his mouth. 

“Underoos, no, or I’m taking your suit back. Aunt Hottie will have my head if she thinks I’ve corrupted you.” 

Peter smiled under Tony’s hand. As soon as the older man removed the hand, though, Peter finished. “Fuck.” 

At Tony’s surprised/outraged ‘dad look’ Peter giggled nervously and ran towards the portal. 

“Bye everyone! Gotta go before he kills me!” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” 

With that he jumped through, with Tony hot on his heels. 

Rhodey turned towards the group. 

“Seriously, thank you everyone for keeping him safe. Tony loves that kid more than anything, and I don’t know if he’d be able to handle it if something happened to him. I guess you’ll all see that firsthand one day. Don’t try to rush the future though. See ya!” With that, he stepped through as well, and the portal closed.

“I didn’t just hallucinate all that, right?” You guys saw it too?” 

“Yeah, Katniss, we did.”

“So, Tones. You get a kid in the future.” 

“We’ll see.” 

*****back to 2017*****

“I’m glad you’re back, Pete.” 

“Me too.”

Peter snuggled into Tony’s embrace on the couch, feeling perfectly safe in his arms. As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Tony whisper one last thing. 

“Love you, kid.” 

“Love you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> There! I hope you liked it! Maybe I’ll post more of my works on here. Thank you everyone!


End file.
